Niebezpieczny Debiut
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 5 Chris i Chef siedzą wygodnie w przyczepie i wysługują się stażystami. Chris: Co z tymi winogronami? Kazałem je wam przynieść już z godzinę temu! Chef: Tak naprawdę to było minute temu. Ale co to za dyscyplina, kadeci? Stażyści pobiegli wykonać rozkaz Chrisa. W międzyczasie pojawiła się Dawn. Dawn: Chris? Chris: Dawn? Dobrze ze jesteś. Będziesz mi dzisiaj potrzebna. Dawn: Ja? Ale nie po to tutaj jestem. Zaniepokoiła się obecnością Chefa i spojrzała głęboko w oczy Chrisa, przekazując mu to, co chciała powiedzieć. Chris: Taak. Świetnie. A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce; Wiejskiej Legendzie! Po wielkiej ulewie we wsi wszechobecne było błoto... Dlatego wykorzystałem je do dzisiejszego zadania! W pierwszym zadaniu moje ofiary, tzn. uczestnicy musieli ulepić mnie z błota. Najlepiej poszło Krowim Plackom i Dzikim Kozom. Ukarałem tez Szalonych Farmerów, no w końcu jak śmieli oczernić błotnistego mnie! Niestety, pomimo tego wygrali zadanie razem z Krowimi Plackami, w których obudził się prawdziwie waleczny duch Veroniki. Miłość Hildegarde do Martina rośnie, jednak jest zupełnie odwrotnie w przypadku relacji Martina do Hildegarde. Kolejne zadanie po kolejnym sabotażu przez Scotta przegrały Dzikie Kozy, eliminując na ceremonii Camerona. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? A kto zadebiutuje? Na pytania poznacie odpowiedz juz w tym odcinku Totalnej.. Porazki.. Wiejskiej Legendy! <Intro> Przyczepa dla Ekipy Wczesny ranek. Chris nerwowo spoglądał to przez okno to na zegarek, tupiąc co jakiś czas jak wściekłe dziecko bez lizaka. Z którymś razem wreszcie dostrzegł dwie zbliżające się do przyczepy postacie w oddali. Obecna w przyczepie Dawn od razu gorzej się poczuła. Dawn: Za.. Dużo.. Negatywnej.. Energii! ' Dawn po cichu wymknęła się z przyczepy i udała się przez pole i las w kierunku stodół drużynowych. Dwie tajemnicze postacie zbliżały się do kajuty Chrisa, rozmawiając miedzy sobą po cichu. Chłopak: Sorella, mi raccomando. Riccordati della nostra tactica. (tlum. Siostro, pamiętaj o naszej taktyce. Niech uważają nas za idiotów!) Dziewczyna: Certo, carissimo. Spero che almeno incontro belle ragazze! (tlum. Oczywiscie, moj drogi. Mam tylko nadzieje, ze nie zabraknie ładnych dziewczyn!) Chlopak: E' tu devi continuare con le cose solide.. (tlum. A ty zawsze o tym samym.) W przyczepie rozległo się pukanie. Chef pospiesznie otworzył drzwi, a w pokoju pojawiły się dwie zakapturzone postacie. Chris: Ekhem, witajcie Moreno i Debora. Debora: Siemka. Debora rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie, poprawiając swoje długie, czarne włosy. Zrobiła miejsce swojemu bratu, ale on nie skorzystał. Moreno natomiast również był szatynem, tylko ze był bardziej opalony. Moreno: Pamietaj Chris, ze masz do czynienia z mafią.. Chris: Jasne, jasne.. Chefie, skonfiskuj mu bron. Chef podszedł do Moreno, który silnie go odepchnął. Moreno: Ani kroku. (wyciąga bron) To ja tu rozdaje karty. Debora: Ekhem braciszku, jak już to MY. Ale nie ma co szarżować już pierwszego dnia, dlatego lepiej odpuść. Moreno (schował bron): Masz racje. Debora: Bez wątpienia. Wiecie co.. Ja idę rozprostować kości. Zobaczę jakie laski są na wsi. Debora zbliżała się do drzwi, kiedy to ponownie ktoś zapukał. Chef spojrzał przez okno. Chef: Chris.. To znowu ta twoja lala. Chris: OMG! Chris szybko upchał włoskie rodzeństwo do swojej szafy, i poprawiając w ostatniej chwili włosy odtworzył drzwi.. Przed stała podejrzliwie uśmiechająca się Charlotte. Charlotte: Chrisio.. Znowu masz gości? Chris: Yyy.. Tak! No wiesz, sponsorzy i te sprawy.. Wiesz chyba musisz już iść, nie bardzo moge teraz rozmawiac. No wiesz, wole uniknąć cięć budżetowych. Puścił do niej oczko i wypchał ją za drzwi. Charlotte: Ale.. Ale.. ' Domki Drużynowe Tymczasem pozostali zawodnicy stali już na nogach. 130px Dziwny ranek mieli za sobą. Glownie za sprawą ukochanej "maskotki" drużynowej. Nie było tylko Franziski i Martina. Lightning podnosił wszystkie łóżka na raz w ramach porannych ćwiczeń, a Veronica nerwowo przeszukiwała wszystkie swoje bagaże. Byla właśnie przy piątej, mając przed sobą drugie tyle. Zapach obecnego w stodole krowiego placka dawał się jej coraz mocniej we znaki. Veronica: Fuuu Lightning! znowu zdjąłeś buty? Lightning: Yyy.. Nie. Lightning jest podczas treningu - nie przeszkadzać! Veronica: To w takim razie co tak śmierdzi, jak nie twoje stopy? Lightning: Zapewne majtki tego siłacza w drużynie Lightninga. Veronica: Ze niby ona? Veronica spojrzała zdziwiona na Hildegarde, która siedziała na swoim łóżku.. Czytając książkę! Kiedy olbrzymka zorientowała się, ze rozmawiają o niej, oderwała wzrok od lektury i uśmiechnęła się do nich nieśmiało, lecz dziko. Veronica: To ty czytasz? Hildegarde: Hildegarde starać się poprawić mówić. Ale Hildegarde nie wychodzić to najlepiej. Te literki być za małe. Veronica: Hmm.. Veronica która nadal grzebała w swoich torbach w poszukiwaniu jej skarbu, wyjęła typowe dla kujona trochę zakurzone okulary. Lightning nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na same wyobrazenie o divie jaką była Veronica w okularach. Veronica: Trzymaj yeti. Tobie chyba bardziej przyda się niż mi. Lightning: Ahahah, zaraz.. Masz wadę wzroku? Ahahaha Veronica: Wcale nie! Lightning: Ach tak? To po ci te bryle? Veronica: No dobra.. Bo.. Bo.. W szóstej klasie rzeczywiście stwierdzono u mnie problemy z wzrokiem. Ale nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, bo te wstrętne bryle musiałam nosić tylko w domu.. Zaraz, Mam! Znalazłam! Veronica wyjęła z ostatniej torby malutką szminkę o smaku arbuzowym - jej największy skarb! Hildegarde przyglądała się w międzyczasie dokładnie tym okularom. Nadal nie rozumiała, jak one działają. Do drużynowej stodoły weszła Franziska, a chwile później Martin. Franziska: Ludzie, u Chrisa ktoś się pojawił! Veronica: Pewnie to kolejni fani, którzy przyjechali po mój autograf. Sporo ich się tu w międzyczasie kręciło! Franziska: Niee, to raczej nie to.. Martin: A skąd tak właściwie o tym wiesz? Martin podejrzliwie spojrzał na Franziske, która starała ukryć się zakłopotanie. Franziska: No bo.. No bo.. Martin: Twoje tłumaczenia są zbędne. Może powiesz nam wszystkim, czego tak właściwie chcesz od Chrisa? Wszystkie spojrzenia w chatce skierowały się na Franziske. Franziska: Spacerowałam sobie w okolicy, ciekawa byłam po prostu jak on sobie tam żyje. Veronica: I co? Widziałaś może, jakich szamponów używa? ' Martin: Ludzie, Franziska nas zdradza a wy o szamponach rozmawiacie? Veronica: Oj tam, oj tam. Wygląd zawsze pozostanie tematem tabu! Ty tez powinieneś zadbać o nowe ciuszki.. Veronica przejechała po nim wzrokiem. 130px Cala drużyna na ziemi robiła pompki pod bacznym nadzorem Jo. Charlotte jeszcze nie wróciła od Chrisa, a zapewniała wszystkich ze musi skoczyć tylko na minutke do łazienki. Sam: Juz nie moge.. Moze zrobimy sobie małą przerwę, co? Jo: Zapomnij! Dopiero co zacząłeś! (gwiżdże) Ruchy, wszyscy, ruchy! ' ' Jo: Dalej, dalej.. Nie obijać się. Jo położyła na plecach zawodników po ciężarku. Sam od razu się rozkraczył, a szybkie tempo zdołał utrzymać jedynie Brick i Henry. Brick: No bracie, widzę poprawę kondycyjną! Henry: To nie wszystko na co mnie stać! Brick: Ah tak? Sam: Za dużo jak na jeden dzień.. Jo: To nie jest miejsce na składanie skarg, Sam! Do domku weszła Charlotte, nie była w najlepszym humorze. Przebiła się przez Farmera (drużynowa maskotka, którą Jo ustawiła na warcie) '' Jo: Proszę, proszę.. Chyba rozwolnienia w tej łazience dostałaś. Charlotte (symuluje): Tak. Bardzo mnie boli brzuch. I nie chce mi się uczestniczyć w twoich głupich zadaniach. Jo: Nie przejmuj się, dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. ''Wrednie się uśmiechnęła. 132px Zakłopotany Brendon wyraźnie czegoś szukał, kręcąc się po pokoju. Ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością przyglądał mu się Scott. Emma siedziala na zewnątrz i przelewała swoje myśli na papier’’ Scott: Brendon, przyjacielu.. Stało się coś? Brendon: Ziom! Mam prawdziwy problem.. Nie moge nigdzie znaleźć krowiego totemiku! Scott (zakrztusił sie): Powiedziałeś totemiku?! Krowiego?! Brendon: Tak. No wiesz, ten taki krowi i złoty i z językiem.. No wiesz no. ' Scott: Co za szkoda.. (ściszył głos) Może to Emma ci go ukradła z myślą, żeby się ciebie pozbyć? Brendon: Lol? Emma?! Chyba słońce za mocno cie przygrzało. Scott: A skąd możesz mieć pewność, ze to nie ona? Myślę, ze tylko zgrywa takie niewiniątko.. Brendon: A skąd mogę mieć pewność, ze to nie ty? Powiedział to bardzo podejrzliwie. Zapadła cisza, a Scott przygryzł wargę. Wiedział, ze jego sytuacja była teraz bardzo nie wygodna. Scott: Hehe, bo widzisz. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. ' Do pokoju weszła Emma. Emma: Chris woła nas na zbiórkę. Śpieszmy się, mam złe przeczucia! Kilka minut później. Plac Główny Wszyscy zebrali się pod słomianą sceną, na której stał Chris. Pomiędzy nogami zawodników plątały się kury, przez co wszystkie dziewczyny panicznie podskakiwały. No może po za Hildegarde, która starała się na nie polować. Emma wskoczyła na ramiona Brendona, a Brick na ramiona Jo. Marnie wyglądała tez Charlotte, która torturowana była przez Jo. Franziska: Te kury są takie śliczne! Cip, cip, chodźcie do mnie maluszki! Zoey: Śliczne może i są, ale czy konieczne? Chris: No weź Zoey, chciałem żebyście poczuli ten klimat! Nie jesteście na wczasach, tylko na wsi! Henry: Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli.. Chris: Oj tam, oj tam. Przejdźmy może do zadania, a raczej do pierwszej jego części. Dzisiaj na wsi pojawiły się dwie NOWE osoby. Zostały one ukryte gdzieś tutaj na terenie całej wioski. Waszym zadaniem będzie ich odnalezienie. Jo: A co będziemy z tego mieli?! Chris: Drużyna, która odnajdzie takiego zawodnika dołączy on do tej drużyny. Scott: A co jeśli Farmerzy ich odnajdą? Bedzie ich wtedy aż 8 w drużynie! Chris: Dlatego jeśli będziecie chcieli tego uniknąć, będziecie musieli się sprężyć! Ruszajcie, czas goni a ja jestem umówiony na wizytę z moim masażystą! Zawodnicy drużynowo rozeszli się po całej wiosce. Zadanie I Drużyny biegły bez większego zastanawienia przed siebie. Na prowadzeniu (o dziwo dzięki Scott’owi, który poganiał Emme i Brendona) znajdowały się Dzikie Kozy. Biegnąc rozglądali się tez uważnie na wszystkie strony. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed rozwidleniem dróg. Droga na prawo prowadziła ich na pole, droga środkowa prowadziła ich do lasu natomiast droga na lewa prowadziła do centrum wioski. 126px Brendon: Huh, ziomy. Co wybieramy? Scott: Powinniśmy udać sie do centrum wioski! Emma: Nie no.. To byłoby zbyt oczywiste gdyby Chris miałby ich tam ukryć. Brendon: To może na pole? Emma: Tez nie. Jest zbyt odsłonięte, znalezienie takiej osoby nie sprawiłoby nam większych problemow.. Chris raczej nie jest taki głupi. Zostaje nam las. Z leśnej drogi cos zawyło. Dzikie Kozy spojrzały się po sobie ze strachem, ale mimo wszystko ruszyli na przód. Za nimi niespodziewanie biegła ich koza. Scott: Obyś miała racje z tą drogą.. Emma: Zobaczymy. 126px Zaraz po Dzikich Kozach przy rozwidleniu dróg pojawiły się Krowie Placki. Veronica stwierdziła, ze jej buty są zbyt cenny żeby mogła w nich biegać, dlatego tylko siedziala wygodnie na plecach Hildegarde. Przy wybraniu dalszego kierunku poszukiwań trwala kłótnia Lightning: Lightning uważa, ze drużyna Lightninga powinna udać się na pole! Veronica: Uh.. Ale na polu jest błoto! Mowie wam, powinniśmy udać się do wioski! Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć iść do las. Hildegarde umieć penetrować las szybko. Franziska: Chyba się nie dogadamy.. Co powiecie na to, żeby się rozdzielić? Martin: Jasne, kto wie co Chris dla nas takiego przygotował. W sumie to ty powinnaś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej (spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie) Lepiej działać w grupie. Franziska: No to zagłosujmy. Kto uważa ze powinniśmy udać się na pole? Tylko Lightning podnosi rękę Lightning: Ej! Ale żeby potem się nie było ze Lightning miał racje! Franziska: Eee.. Dobra. A kto uważa ze powinniśmy udać sie do lasu? Hildegarde podnosi rękę, przez co Veronica wpadła.. Prosto do błota! Veronica: Aaaaa! No nie.. Te spodnie to jedyny okaz oryginalnej kolekcji “Trendy” z Zary! Drugich takich nie znajdę! Uważaj czasem co robisz, Hildecośtam! ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie chcieć. Hildegarde przepraszać. Veronica: Chyba wiem jak możesz mi sie zrewanżować. Ale.. Pogadamy o tym po zadaniu! Martin: Fajnie. Wychodzi na to, ze powinniśmy udać się do Centrum wioski. Franziska: I tak tez zrobimy. Krowie Placki ruszyły ku wiosce. Z tylu został tylko Lightning, który nadal nie dawał za wygrana i chciał zostać przy swoim. Wkrótce sie rozmyślił. Lightning: Ej, drużyno Lightninga! Poczekajcie na szefa! 129px Ostatni do punktu rozwidlenia przywlekła się drożyna Szalonych Farmerów. Wszystkim z tej drużyny dawał się we znaki ostry, poranny trening zafundowany przez Jo. A szczególnie Charlotte, która była najbardziej obolała. Jo: No dalej ślamazary! Nie po to trenowaliśmy, żeby teraz wąchać pięty innym! ' Charlotte: A mówiłam ze ona nie nadaje się na kapitana.. Sam: Wiecie co? Henry: Co? Sam: Zagrałbym w grę.. Henry: (facepalm) Dobra, wygląda na to ze musimy wybrać drogę. Gdzie idziemy? Jo: Na pole! Widziałam tam jakiś dwóch frajerów! Brick: Świetnie! Miejmy nadzieje ze inni tez tedy nie poszli. I wyruszyli wąską ścieżką która prowadziła ich na wielkie pole. Znacznie przyśpieszyli Las 126px Emma, Brendon i Scott ostrożnie przemierzali las głośno nawołując osoby, których imion nawet nie znali. A im głębiej w las wkraczali, tym roślinność była bujniejsza i coraz trudniej było iść na przód. Emma (krzyczy): Hop - hop! Jest tu ktoś? Scott: To na nic.. Brendon: Kolo, nie ma się co poddawać! Skoro mróweczka stwierdziła ze powinniśmy udać się do lasu, to na pewno ma dobre przeczucie! Emma się zarumieniła. ' Emma: Nie no, Scott chyba miał racje. Może lepiej było wybrać drogę na pole.. Brendon: Hej! Przecież nie wszystko stracone, ziom! Szukajmy dalej i się nie poddawajmy! Emma: Naprawdę tak myślisz? Brendon: No ba! ' ' Po pewnym czasie spostrzegli się, ze zabłądzili i kręcą się w kółko. Centrum Wioski 125px Ich droga była najkrótsza, szybko znaleźli się wśród kilku rozpadających się budynków zbudowanych z desek. Byla tutaj tylko jedna ulica, po której biegało pełno gęsi, kur czy kóz. Nie było tutaj nawet ani jednego sklepu. Martin: No świetnie.. Jak my teraz tutaj znajdziemy tych debiutantów? Franziska (rozmarzona): Ciekawe jak wyglądają, swoja drogą.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć żeby to być wielkie yeti. Franziska: Hehe, tego się spodziewałam Hildzia. Ale ja liczę jakiegoś wysokiego blondyna Niemieckiego, z tym naszym specjalnym akcentem.. Najlepiej takich dwóch. Ahh! Martin: Tsa.. Juz wolałbym kosmitów. Veronica: Hej! A może to są jacyś wściekli mafiozi rodem z Włoch! No wiecie, rodzeństwo - on wielki chef mafii, ona jego siostra to taka wścibska lesbijka. Pewnie uciekli z wiezienia z Neapolu, a teraz będą chcieli się na wszystkich zemscic w programie. Aaaa! Pozostali spojrzeli się na nią jak na idiotkę, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. Martin: Ta to się chyba za dużo filmów naoglądała! Veronica: A żebyś wiedział! Hildegarde: Hildegarde czuć ludzi, Hildegarde czuć ludzi! Franziska: Gdzie? Hildegarde: Tam! Wskazała na wielki, przerażający budynek który stal na uboczu, cały porośnięty był bluszczem a dookoła znajdował się cmentarz. Wszyscy przełknęli ślinę. Veronica: Jesteś pewna, ze nie czujesz tylko tropów? Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi bo Hildegarde jak błyskawica pobiegła w stronę miejsca budynku. Pozostałym nie pozostało nic innego, jak udać się za nią. Pole 129px Szaleni Farmerzy biegli jak wściekli przez bardzo niewygodną ścieżką porośniętą pokrzywami. Noszenie obolałej Charlotte przypadło... Zoey. Ponieważ nikt inny tego nie chciał. W końcu pojawili się na ogromnym polu. Henry: Szukanie tutaj zajmie nam wieki..! Sam: Oj tam, oj tam. Nie marudź Henry. Zawsze możemy umilić sobie czas grając w Powrót wściekłych kretów 3! Za Samem zaczął się wyłaniać wielki, wściekły kret. Zoey: Sam.. Za tobą! Sam: Bardzo śmieszne Zoey. Myślisz ze jestem taki głupi i dam się nabrać? Brick: Jak chcesz, my uciekamy! Sam odwraca się i w panice ucieka. Podobnie jak wszyscy, po za Jo. Jo: STOP! To pewnie tylko Chef w głupim przebraniu! Jo skoczyła na głowę kreta, szukając jakiejś zaczepki od kostiumu. Niestety.. Nic takiego nie znalazła, a zdołała tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć kreta. Jo: No dobra.. W nogi! Wszyscy uciekli a wściekły kret ich gonił. Centrum Wioski 125px Krowie Placki biegli za Hildegarde. Niestety, była ona dla nich za szybko i szybko tez stracili ją z pola widzenia. Kiedy wbiegli na teren budynku, przy którym Hildegarde wyczuwała ludzi przeszły ich dreszcze. Dookoła ich był cmentarz, a na dodatek w okolicy słychać było wycie wilka. Mimo wszystko to nie przerażało Franziski, która bardzo i szybko chciała odnaleźć swoja przyjaciółkę. Franziska: Hildziaaaaaaaaa, gdzie jesteś?! Martin: Świetnie.. Wygląda na to, ze teraz szukamy trzech osób. Franziska: Musiało się jej coś stać. Bez powodu by nam nie uciekła. Veronica: Rozdzielmy się. Ja i Franz poszukamy Yeti na cmentarzu, a chłopaki idą do tego wstrętnego domu! Martin i Lightning spojrzeli na dom. W tym momencie pojawiła się upiorna błyskawica niczym z horroru. (xD) Lightning: Lightning idzie! Nie ma rzeczy, której by Sha-Lightning się bal. Martin (drzy): Jasne.. Ja tez się nie boje. Idziemy. Rozdzielili sie. Franziska i Veronica poszli szukać na cmentarzu, a Martin i Lightning do strasznego domu. Las 126px Dzikie Kozy nadal chodziły w kółko. Co gorsze Scott zaczął mieć zwidy. Chodził po pokrzywach nie czując bólu. O dziwo tylko Brendon wierzył jeszcze w odnalezienie debiutantów.. Nagle jednak przed nosem trojki dzikich kóz wylądował ogromny młot. Minute później zza krzaków wyłoniła się sylwetka wojowniczki na ośmiu ogonowym koniu. Spojrzała na nich pogardliwie. Eithne: Kim jesteście i czego tu szukacie? Emma: Ja.. My.. No.. Ten tego.. Scott: Ciocia Zelda! Hehehehe Eithne wymierzyła młotem w Scotta. W ostatniej chwili została jednak powstrzymana przez Brendona. Brendon: Mmmm.. Bolało kiedy spadłaś z nieba? Takie aniołki jak ty to rzadki widok. Eithne jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyła i spoliczkowała Brendona. Przerażona tym wszystkim Emma odsunela w pore Brendona i Scotta i sama postanowiła porozmawiać z wojowniczką. Pogłaskała tez uspokajająco jej konia. Emma: Wybacz za tych idiotów. Są trochę dziwni, ale w tak naprawdę to dobrzy ludzie. Eithne: Ciekawe. Jakos nie takie wrażenie pozostawili. Emma: Tacy już są. Ale jesteśmy z pewnego reality-show i mamy za zadanie odnaleźć dwójkę zawodników. Nie widziałaś może nikogo w okolicy? Eithne: Może tak, może nie.. A dlaczego miałabym wam pomóc? Emma: Bo chyba wiem coś, co może tobie pomóc. Eithne bardzo zaciekawiła propozycja Emmy. Eithne: Dobra, wsiadajcie! Widziałam tutaj takich dwóch, ale to kawałek drogi! Brendon: Będziemy lecieć?! Ale odjazd! Eithne: Tylko pod warunkiem, ze on będzie z dala ode mnie! Dzikie Kozy wsiadly na konie Eithne, po czym odlecieli. Pole 129px I w tym momencie dopiero okazało się, jak bardzo przydatny był trening zafundowany przez Jo. Szalonym Farmerom udało się zgubić kreta, a co więcej zbliżali się do sylwetek postaci, które wcześniej widziała Jo. Zoey (trzyma kciuki): Oby to był Mike.. Oby to był Mike.. Proszę, niech to będzie Mike! Sam nagle się zatrzymał. Sam: Zaraz.. A czego my tak właściwie szukamy? Pozostali zrobili Facepalm'a Sam: No co, za bardzo wciągnąłem się w grę.. Zawodnikom udało dobiec się do dwóch odwróconych plecami sylwetek. Henry odwrócił je i ... Henry: A niech to! To zwykłe strachy na wróble! Jo: Yyyy.. Z daleka wyglądały jak normalni ludzie. Henry: Ale jednak nimi nie są. Zoey: Trudno, każdemu może się zdarzyć pomyłka. Szukajmy dalej! Brick: Dokładnie, pole jest ogromne, dlatego powinniśmy się rozdzielić. Rozdzielili się i każdy zaczął przeszukiwać starannie pole. Centrum Wioski 129px Cmentarz. Franziska i Veronica poszukują Hildegarde i dwóch debiutantów. Nie odważyły się jednak na wołanie, czy krzyki. W pewnym momencie coś złapało Veronike za kostkę. Veronica: Aaaaa! Pomocy! Franziska: Juz idę! Niestety, kiedy Franziska miała złapać Veronike coś również objęło jej nogi. Obydwie zapadały się coraz bardziej po ziemie. Veronica: Niee! Nie chce umierać, jestem na to zbyt piękna! Zjedzcie ją, nie mnie! Franziska: Ej! To nie było mile. Veronica: Wiem. Ale szczere. Zapadały się coraz niżej, aż w końcu na powierzchni zostały im tylko głowy. Franziska: Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? Veronica: Tak! Żeby moja kolekcja szminek nie wpadła w łapy mojej siostry! Franziska: Coz.. Zawsze coś. I wtedy stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewały. Nad nimi pojawiła się Hildegarde. Zaatakowała pięściami zombie które chciały wciągnąć dziewczyny pod ziemie. Kiedy je obaliła wyciągnęła Franziske i Veronike na powierzchnie ziemi. Kiedy wdzięczne dziewczyny chciały przytulic olbrzymkę ta ich odepchnęła. Franziska: Hildzia.. Co się stało? Hildegarde bez słowa podeszła do jednego z grobów. Veronica i Fraziska spojrzały po sobie po czym do niej dołączyły. Na zniszczonym grobie widniał napis: Ku pamięci Mildegarde Zwyneggrich, która zginęła broniąc Grenlandzkich ziem. ' Dołączyli do nich chłopaki. Martin: Nic nie znaleźliśmy.. Franziska: My tez nie. Hildzia niestety wyczula coś innego. Wszyscy spoglądali na Hildegarde która wstała. Hiledgarde: Tu nic nie być. My musieć iść szukać dalej. I w milczeniu dalej poszli szukać. Las 131px Dzikie Kozy razem z Eithne przelatywali na koniu nad koronami drzew. Tak się ekscytowali ze całkowicie zapomnieli o zadaniu. Emma: Wiec jesteś Eithne... Czyli jesteś córką Thor'a i ostatnią boginią Nordycką, tak? Brendon: Ale czaad! Eithne: Zgadza się.. Zaraz, skąd to wiesz? Emma: Wiele o was czytałam. Interesuje się mitologiami. A w dodatku sporo wiem o Elricowi... Eithne: Co?! Powiedziałaś ELRICOWI? Emma: Tak. Podobno zamieszkuje teraz regiony północnej Finlandii. Ich rozmowa nagle została przerwana. W pobliżu usłyszeli kilka strzałów. Dopiero wtedy oprzytomnieli i przypomnieli sobie, ze maja zadanie do wykonania. Eithne skierowała konie ku ziemi, nieopodal miejsca skąd dochodziły strzały. Eithne uściskała się z Emma na pożegnanie, a Brendon'owi i Scott'owi wysłała tylko groźne spojrzenie Emma: Trzymaj się.. Licze ze odnajdziesz zasłużone szczęście z Elrick'iem. Eithne: Pa, dzięki za wszystko. Dala znak swojemu koniu i odlecieli. Emma i Brendon machali na pożegnanie. Brendon: Co za laska... Emma spojrzała z zazdrością na Brendona. Wtedy to na przeciwko nich pojawili się Moreno i Debora, których zaciekawiły tutejsze wydarzenia. Moreno chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni po bron, kiedy zablokowała go Debora. Debora: Ricorda, dobbiamo fare la figura degli idioti.. (tlum. Pamiętaj, musimy zrobić wrażenie idiotów) Moreno: Boh, non ti preocupare. (tlum. Pff, nie martw się. I tak są zbyt tępi żeby uznać nas za zagrożenie. Debora podeszła do grupki, wysyłając im słodki, lecz fałszywy uśmiech. Debora: Hej! Wygląda na to, ze wygraliście zadanie! Hihi. Ja jestem Debora, a to mój brat Moreno. Od dziś będziemy w jednej drużynie! Super, co nie? Moreno wyszczerzył się przyjaźnie, machając do tego zza pleców Debory. Emma: Milo mi. Jestem Emma. Brendon: Jestem Brendon, ziom! Scott: A ja Scott. ' Chris (przez megafon): Zadanie zakończone! Ale to nie koniec dzisiejszych przygód. Widzimy się na farmie, gdzie czeka was drugie zadanie! Kilka minut pozniej. Farma, Zadanie II Wszystkie drużyny stały gotowe i w komplecie. Szeregi Dzikich Kóz zostały zasilone przez Moreno i Debore. Włoskie rodzeństwo serdecznie ze wszystkimi się witało, potykając się celowo co chwile. Moreno: Juhu! Ale super, zaraz wykonamy pierwsze zadanie drużynowe! ' ' Chris: Widze ze poznaliście już Debore i Morena. Świetnie, czas na kolejne zadanie! Szybko wam wytłumaczę. Na tej farmie znajdują się trzy kurniki. Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie po 5 kolorowych jaj. Kolor jaja odpowiada kolorowi waszej druzynie. Macie tylko 10 minut, wiec spieszcie się! Charlotte: Poczekaj misiu, z jaka będzie nagroda? Chris: Przekonacie się później, do roboty! Kurniki 129px Drużyna Krowich Placków za Martinem weszła do pierwszego kurnika. Caly był zakurzony, a w środku po otworzeniu drzwi patrzały na nich wściekle kury. Po pierwszym kroku z góry spadło na Martina jajo i rozbiło mu się na głowie. Franziska: Nic ci nie jest? Martin: Nie.. To tylko jajko. Zwykle, kurze jajko. Wtedy jednak nagle drzwi od kurnika zatrzasnęły się. W środku był tylko Martin i Lightning. Kury od razu się na nich rzuciły, broniąc swoich jajek. Hildegarde chciała wyważyć drzwi ale na próżno. Franziska: Trzymajcie się! Jakos was wydostaniemy! Lightning: Lightning zdecydowanie nie lubi kur! Lightningowi udało się wyrzucić dwa brązowe jajka przez dziury kurnika. Odwy dwa w ostatniej chwili złapała Veronica. Hildegarde: Uff.. Malo brakować. Jeszcze jeden jajko! Martin: Tylko jedno? Franziska: Nie.. Hildegarde się pomyliła w liczeniu. Jeszcze trzy. Chwile potem Martin zdobył brązowe jako i podał je do Franziski. Franziska: Jeszcze tylko dwa.. 129px Przy wejściu do ich kurnika czekała ich podobna sytuacja. Tylko ze kiedy kury miały już się na nich rzucić Zoey zamknęła w ostatniej chwili drzwi, przez co wszystkie wbiły się w drzwi. Henry: Brawo! Mamy teraz droge wolną! Brick: Zbierajmy co się da! Brick wszedł z workiem do kurnika i zebrał wszystkie możliwe jajka. Byly ich setki. Zoey zamknęła drzwi przez co kury mogły wrócić.. do pustego kurnika. Zoey: No tak.. Tylko ze więcej czasu zajmie nam teraz szukanie w tym worku tych pięciu jajek niż jakbyśmy byli w kurniku. Charlotte (piłuje paznokcie): Oj tam, oj tam.. Zoey, jaki kolor lakieru mi doradzisz do pomalowania paznokci? Zoey: Eeee.. Niech będzie fioletowy. ' ' 131px Emma udobruchała razem z Brendonem wszystkie kury zostając na zewnątrz. Tymczasem w środku Scott oraz Włoskie rodzeństwo nie za bardzo przykładali się w poszukiwaniu jajek. Scott (zbija kolejne fioletowe jajko): Upss.. Co za szkoda. Nawet nie macie pojęcia jaka tam Emma jest okrutna! Juz po pierwszym naszym spotkaniu strasznie was obgadywała, szczególnie wasz kraj. Nazwala was Makaroniarzami! Deobra i Moreno którzy wcześniej nie słuchali Scott'a tylko sobie żonglowali spojrzeli na niego poważnie. Scott: Tak, dokładnie. Moreno (do Debory): Ma di che cazzo sta parlando sto qua? (tlum. O czym on w ogóle gada, naćpał się czy co?) Debora (do Morena): Ma chi lo sa. Sorridi e basta. (tlum. Kto to wie. Uśmiechaj się i tyle) ' Chris: Koniec czasu! Widzimy sie przed farma, gdzie zobaczymy kto sobie najlepiej poradził. Farma Stan zawodników u Krowich Placków nie wyglądał najlepiej. Lightning i Martin byli cali poobijani, a Franziska, Veronica i Hidlegarde cali ubłoceni. Pomimo tego udało im się zdobyć 5 brązowych jajek. Dzikie Kozy dzięki Deborze zdobyły tylko 2 fioletowe jaja. A Szalonym Farmerom udało się na czas znaleźć.. 3 jaja! Chris: Wszystko jasne! Gratuluje Krowie Placki, po słabym początku odbijacie się od dna! Wasza nagrodą za wygranie jest nowy domek! ' ' ' ' Chris: A na ceremonii po raz kolejny zobaczymy się z Dzikimi Kozami! Dzikie Kozy: (jęk zawodu) Chris: Tak to już bywa. Udajcie się na glosowanie. Głosowanie ' ' ' ' Ceremonia Moreno, Debora, Emma, Brendon i Scott czekają na werdykt. Wylania się Chris. Chris: Witajcie na... trzeciej z rzędu waszej ceremonii Kozy! Wygląda na to ze nawet debiutanci nie zmienili waszej sytuacji. A szkoda! Scott: Dobra, nie przedłużaj.. Chris: Okej. Szklanki mleka może odebrać włoskie rodzeństwo. Moreno i Debora podbiegli udając wielkie podekscytowanie po szklankę mleka. Chris: No dobra. Wiec kolejna bezpieczna osoba, która nie otrzymała głosu jest.. Brendon! Brendon uścisnął rękę Emmy i poszedł odebrać szklankę. Chris: Została Emma i Scott. Emma ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Przykro mi ale Odpadasz. Drużyna zadecydowała. Scott: Tak! Brendon: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chris: Spokojnie kolo, tylko żartowałem. To Scott dzisiaj zostanie wykopany z wioski! Scott: Cooo? Ale.. To nie możliwe! Chris: A jednak! Scott: Zadam ponownego przeliczenia głosów! Chris: Niestety, ale wszystko zostało poprawnie przeliczone, otrzymałeś 4 glosy, bay-bay! Scott spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem ku włoskiemu rodzeństwu. Scott: Wy. Debora: Ciao, miłego lotu! Debora i Moreno przybili sobie po piątce RETROSPEKCJA: Glosowanie: ' Koniec retrospekcji Chris: To juz wszystko na dzisiaj. Uwazacie ze Moreno i Debora zaliczyli dobry debiut? A co czeka was w kolejnym odcinku? Dowiecie sie juz nie długo! Dziękuję za uwage :* Czy Moreno i Debora zaliczyli udany Debiut? Tak Średnio Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy